goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobirama Senju
"Saru, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!" Summary Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was a member of the renowned Senju clan, who, together with his elder brother and the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. Throughout his lifetime, Tobirama would work tirelessly to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village system work, thus ensuring Konoha's continuity and prosperity. After his brother's death, he would succeed the title of Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Second Fire Shadow). Part I Edo Destructive Power Feats: His Water Release: Water Formation Wall is able to match Hiruzen's Fire Release. His Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique is able to clash with Hiruzen's Earth Release and it starts to destroy the affected area. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Hashirama and Tobirama are able to toss Hiruzen and Enma back with their kicks. Durability Feats: Having his leg blown off does not disturb him, being an Edo means he no longer feels pain and will simply have his leg reform. Stamina Feats: As and Edo Tensei, has infinite regeneration and stamina recuperation. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Is a master of Water Release. As and Edo Tensei, has infinite regeneration and stamina recuperation. Killing the summoner of an Edo Tensei will not release the Edo. Gear: Weaknesses: Controlled by Orochimaru. Other Feats: War Arc Tobirama Destructive Power Feats: Uses Tandem Paper Bomb to create a massive explosion that dwarfs Gamakichi in size. His Water Release destroys much of the Shinju branches that try to catch Naruto. Speed Feats: Between the few minutes of the Cataclysm attack and Ten Tails TBB, the First Four Hokage travel from one side of the continent to the other, joining the front lines. The reference in time is known through Madara detecting Hashirama as he is Edo'd, which is moments before the Cataclysm attack. After being torn in half, he is able to recover and swarm Obito with tags. Teleports Obito's TSO away from Minato and back to Obito and then teleports himself away as it explodes. Teleports behind Obito and then teleports Obito where Minato was to allow Naruto and Sasuke to land their attack. Teleports Naruto on top of Obito. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Hashirama and Tobirama simply riling their chakra causes the surrounded area to crack and break. Range Feats: Senses the war from countries away. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: With the other 3 Hokage, creates the Four Red Yang Formation around the Ten Tails. The Four Red Yang Formation blocks the Ten Tails TBB. Uses Tandem Paper Bomb, an explosive attack that summons more explosives. With Obito still tagged, he is able to teleport Minato and Naruto in their Kurama avatars to Obito. Uses his kunais to teleport away from attacks. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Before Part I, he was able to fatally wound Izuna Uchiha. Respect Threads, Links, and References